Present invention relates to a synthetic resin made tube container.
As this type of container, there is widely used a synthetic resin made tube container shown in FIG. 59. This container consists of a container body 101 including a trunk portion 102 with an upper end from which a neck portion 104 is extending upwardly through a shoulder 103; and of a cover body 105 including a top wall 107 closing an upper face of the neck portion 104 and having a discharge cylinder 106, a mounting cylinder 108 which is depending from a lower periphery of the discharge cylinder 106 for providing a screw engagement with the outside of the neck portion, and a cover tube 109 depending from the circumference of the top wall, and a cover plate 110 with an outer edge from which a circumferential wall 111 is depending, said circumferential wall being connected to the top wall 107 via a thin hinge 112.
In this container, however, the mounting cylinder 108 is fitted on the neck portion 104 by screwing thereto. For fitting it firmly, screw threads have to be formed for a certain, sufficient vertical range, so that both of the neck portion and the mounting cylinder, which are overlapping as a double cylinder, are have to be made long, interrupting reduction of the material for manufacturing the container. This not only increases its manufacturing cost but also the amount of waste when the containers are done away with.
Moreover, the above-mentioned container is provided with the top wall from the circumference of which the cover tube is depending for facilitating rotation operation with respect to the neck portion. In this construction, the outer circumferential portion of the top wall and the shoulder are overlapping generally as an upper and lower double wall, so that in this aspect also, the material for forming the container is used in vain.
Although the above mentioned double wall structures are unfavorable in view of economy of the material, however if the construction of the container is just simplified by, for example, removing the screw threads from the neck portion and the mounting cylinder and shortening the length of the double cylinder, the ability of sealing the container is decreased and water may permeate into the container from the outside.
For removing the overlapping of the shoulder and the outer circumferential portion of the top wall, it is possible to omit the cover cylinder and a top wall portion out of the mounting cylinder 108. For example, in a known container shown in FIG. 60, a cover body 105 has a top wall 107 from an outer edge of which a mounting cylinder 108 for fixing on the neck portion is depending. Still more, there is a room for economizing the material for forming this container by separating the top wall 107 and the mounting cylinder 108, and connecting the periphery of the top wall to an inside of the upper end portion of the neck portion. And moreover, if the neck portion and the mounting cylinder are further shortened to economize the material, there arises a problem that an angular portion 114 of the cover plate may strike against the shoulder 103 of the container in an open state depicted with a double-dot chain line in FIG. 60, resulting in a damage to a hinge 112.
Furthermore, as a structure for attaching a cover plate to the neck portion other than the mounting cylinder for screwing thereon, the present applicant proposes a container having a neck portion extending upwardly from a trunk portion, and a top wall closing an upper surface of the neck portion and having a discharge port, a deep groove formed by recessing the rear portion of the top wall, and a thrusting plate which is depending from the back of the cover plate through a hinge mechanism and inserted into the deep groove (Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 63-67451). However, there is no idea in this container to economize the material by providing a short neck with a lower head so as to shorten a length from the upper end of the trunk portion to the upper side of the cover plate.
A primary purpose of the present invention is to remove the overlapping double wall structure to economize the material for forming the container. For this purpose, there is proposed a synthetic resin made tube container comprising a container body having a neck portion extending upwardly from a trunk portion through an inward flanged wall on which a fitting recessed groove is circumferentially formed, and a top wall closing the upper surface of the neck portion and having a discharge port; a cap body having a cover plate and an insert cylinder which is connected to the cover plate via a hinge and inserted into the fitting recessed groove.
A secondary purpose of the present invention is to eliminate a structure in which the top wall and the shoulder overlapping in upper and lower sides. For this purpose, the present invention proposes a synthetic resin made tube container having a mounting cylinder fitted into the upper portion of a trunk portion, said mounting cylinder having a lower part from which a neck portion is extending upwardly through an inward flanged wall, such that a fitting recessed groove is formed between the inside of the mounting cylinder and the outside of the neck portion.
A third purpose of the present invention is to provide a synthetic resin made tube container having a sealing function for preventing an unintentional opening. For this purpose, the cover plate of the container is provided at its circumference with a depending cylinder to which an anti-opening plate is attached. Said anti-opening plate is adhered forcibly removably to the outside of the trunk portion.
A fourth purpose of the present invention is to prevent an unauthorized opening of the cover plate. For this purpose, there is provided a synthetic resin made tube container which is sealed by providing a depending cylinder at the circumference thereof with the anti-opening plate which is attached forcibly removably to the outside of the trunk portion. Otherwise, the container may be sealed by providing at the circumference of the cover plate with a depending cylinder having an intermediate portion, a part of which is formed into a hinge, while a remainder thereof being formed into a removable belt.
A fifth purpose of the present invention is to propose a cap body fitting on a neck portion and having a cover plate which is free from striking against a shoulder of the container in opening the cover plate, when the neck portion is shorten in its vertical length for economizing the material for forming it. For this purpose, there is proposed a synthetic resin made tube container having a cap body with an angular portion between the cover plate and a depending cylinder, said angular portion being chamfered to form a slant wall, such that the angular portion does not strike against the shoulder.
A sixth purpose of the present invention is to provide another type of synthetic resin made tube container in which the material for forming it is economized. Said container has a trunk portion with a shoulder from which a short neck portion is extending upwardly, with an upper face of the neck portion being closed by a top wall having a discharge port, and a cover plate having at its rear portion with a flat insert plate which is depending therefrom through a hinge mechanism. Said insert plate is inserted into a deep groove which is formed at a rear end portion of the top wall and extending narrowly into left and right direction.
A seventh purpose of the present invention is to prevent unfavorable rotation of a cover plate. For this purpose, the present invention provides a synthetic resin tube container including a fitting cylinder fixed on the outside of the neck portion, and a cover plate which is mounted through the fitting cylinder, wherein a vertical groove and a vertical ridge for providing mutual engagement are formed on the outside of the neck portion and the inside of the fitting cylinder.
An eighth purpose of the present invention is to provide a synthetic resin tube container in which a length between an upper end of its trunk portion and an upper surface of the cover plate is further shortened. For this purpose, the container includes a neck portion and a fitting cylinder fixed thereon, said fitting cylinder having at its lower part an outwardly extended plate circumferentially formed for resting a depending cylinder thereon, while a part of the depending cylinder is connected to the outwardly extended plate through a hinge.
A ninth purpose of the present invention is to provide a synthetic resin made tube container having one or more of breaking piece or a removable belt between a fitting cylinder and a cover plate.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent from a later-described Detail Description of the Present Invention.